07 June 1973
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1973-06-07 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 3 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Many thanks to Jim for file a) containing of one of the Stray session tracks, "recorded on a Grundig TK141 via microphone off MW broadcast on our radiogram," and JP's back announcement. *Further thanks to Kev for file b) containing the Stray session in pretty good audio along with intros and outros! Sessions *Stealers Wheel, #4. First broadcast. Recorded 1973-06-04. **No known commercial release. *Bridget St John, #6. First broadcast. Recorded 1973-05-07. **No known commercial release. *Stray, #3 Repeat. First broadcast 17 May 1973. Recorded 1973-05-07. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Scaffold: Devon's Dead (LP: Fresh Liver) Island *Stealers Wheel: Johnny's Song (session) *Jimmy Reed: Cold & Lonesome (LP: source unknown) *Bridget St John: Sparrow Pit (session) *Eagles: Doolin' Dalton (LP: Desperado) Asylum *Stray: Come On Over (session) § :(JP: 'Well, Stray have a new LP out at the moment which is called Berserker or Mantovani or something like that The title is Mudanzas, but curse me for a fool I don't have a copy of it.') *Alan Hull: Money Game (LP: Pipedream) Charisma *Stealers Wheel: Everything's Alright (session) *Space Opera: Holy River (LP: Space Opera) Epic *Bridget St John: Passing Thru (session) *Spooky Tooth: Old As When I Was Born (LP: You Broke My Heart So...I Busted Your Jaw) Island *Stray: It's All Right Ma (session) § *Matching Mole: Gloria Gloom/God's Song (LP: Matching Mole's Little Red Record) CBS Decktician documented title as "Nan's True Hole". KG: "(The Matching Mole track) is actually 2 items, PasB says Side Two B1 and B2 of Matching Mole’s Little Red Record, which are Gloria Gloom and God Song, not ‘Nan True’s Hole’, which is on Side One. Perhaps Peel misannounced it, deliberately, seeing as it’s the name of his home in East Anglia!" *Jimi Hendrix Experience: 3rd Stone From The Sun (LP: Are You Experienced) Track *Stealers Wheel: I Get By (session) *Tom Gilfellon: The Keach I’ The Creel (LP: Loving Mad Tom) Trailer *Bridget St John: Jumble Queen (session) *Mott The Hoople: Ballad Of Mott (LP: Mott) CBS *Cross Country: In The Midnight Hour (LP: Cross Country) ATCO *Stray: Pretty Thing (session) #'' § :(JP: 'If somebody doesn't get me a copy of that Stray LP soon, the blood will flow like a rather nice little 56 Beaujolais, southern slopes.')'' *Stealers Wheel: Late Again (session) *Sonny Til & Orioles: Crying In The Chapel (LP: source unknown) *Phil Everly: Snowflake Bombardier (LP: Star Spangled Springer) RCA *Iggy & The Stooges: Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell (LP: Raw Power) CBS *Scaffold: Psychiatrist (LP: Fresh Liver) Island *Bridget St John: Road Was Lonely On My Own (session) Tracks marked # available on File a Tracks marked § available on File b File ;Name *a) John Peel 1973.06.07 Stray *b) Stray 7_June_73.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:05:47 *b) 00:17:12 ;Other * ;Available *a) Mooo *b) download ;Footnotes Category:1973 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Top Gear Category:Available online